Katie Mulder Letting go Moving on
by heartwarr
Summary: This is the 3rd installment. Please review. : A follow up to Graduation. :


**_Please review. This is the follow up to graduation :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own the X-files_**

"Hello?" Angela Taylor answered the phone of her apartment she shared with Katie Mulder. The two had been roommates since their freshman year. Now, they were both in their final year at Georgetown.

"Angela?" A shaky male voice asked.

"Mr. Scully?" Angela recognized the voice as Charlie Scully. "What's wrong? You sound upset!" Angela worried.

"Is Katie there Angela? There's an emergency." Charlie asked.

"No, she's out with Craig. Did you try her cell?" Angela was concerned.

"I did, Angela. You see, it's Maggie. She had a stroke. They don't think that she's going to make it Angie." Charlie sniffled.

"Oh NO! Oh God Oh No... Charlie. I think that they are at a Rachel and Tommy's. They are friends of Craig's. I'll go over there and get her, I don't have the number, but I know where they live, it's not far." Angela began to search for her keys.

"Yeah, can you? I am trying to get her booked on the next flight out to San Diego." Charlie was crying now.

"Charlie, I'm on the way. What do you want me to tell her? Do you want me to tell her?" Angela was in full panic mode looking for her keys.

"Just tell her Gram is sick, and she needs to come home now." Charlie whispered.

"I'll have her call you as soon as I get her. Oh God Charlie I am so sorry." Angela cried

"Thank you Angie. I'll talk to you soon." Charlie hung up

Angela pulled up to the apartment of Rachel and Tommy Smith. She recognized Craig's truck immediately. She had to remember which number it was... 304 or 306. She said a prayer and knocked on 306.

The door opened and Rachel Smith smiled at her. "Well this is a surprise Angela! Come on in!!" Rachel offered.

Dread filled the pit of Angela stomach. "Thanks." Angela walked in.

"Where's Katie?" Angela asked looking around.

"Angela? Is everything OK?" Katie asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Your Uncle Charlie called. It's your Gram. She's sick. He's trying to get you on the next plane to San Diego." Angela grabbed her hand.

"Oh No, Oh God. What is it Angie? What is it?" Katie looked up into the eyes of her tall roommate.

"A stroke. That's all I know. Charlie wants you home now though." Angela stroked her light hand with her darker one.

Katie started crying and running around in circles trying to find her keys, her purse, her boyfriend.

"Katie, calm down, we'll help you." Angela grabbed her hands. "Where's Craig?" Angela looked around.

"He went to the store with Tommy." Rachel cried.

"Okay. I'll take you home, we'll call Charlie on the way. We'll get you packed and Craig can meet us at home. Ok?" Angela looked at Katie in the eye. Her friend was losing it.

"Okay." Katie cried.

Rachel grabbed Katie's purse and made sure her keys were in her purse and handed it to her.

"Katie please call me and let me know how she is." Rachel gave her a quick hug. "I'll keep trying Tommy's phone to get Craig!" She called as they walked down the side walk to Angela's car.

As Angela drove back to their apartment Katie called Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie?" Katie cried. "Where's Gram? What's happened?!" Katie sobbed.

"She's here at the hospital. The doctors are with her. Katie, I want you to come home. It's serious." Charlie said quietly.

"Oh God, Wha.." Katie sobbed

"Katie, I have you on a United flight at 11:30 tonight. That's the next one here. It's a direct connect." Charlie explained slowly. "Can you get Angela or Craig to get you to the airport - Regan" Charlie asked gently.

"Yeah, I'll get them to take me. What time do I get in?" Katie asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"1 am our time." Charlie said gently. "Either I or Adam will pick your up." Charlie said.

"Oh - OK. I love you. Tell Gram I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell her I love her." Katie cried.

Charlie didn't have the heart to tell her that his mother wasn't going to wake up. "I will Katie. I love you too. Be careful. I'll see you soon." Charlie said softly.

"Bye." Katie whispered.

Angela grabbed her hand. "What's the verdict?"

"Stroke. She's with the doctors. I have a flight out at 11:30. What time is it?" Katie sighed.

Angela look at the clock above the dash. "8:45. We need to hurry." Angela looked at her for a second, then back to the road. "It's going to be OK." She squeezed her hand.

Craig and Angela dropped Katie off at Regan at 10:15. Craig carried her suitcase. They checked her in at the United counter.

Craig kissed her "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Craig asked gently.

"No, it's mid terms. Your an hour away as it is, I'll call you if it's more serious." Katie kissed him again. "Besides, Uncle Walt flipped out and wanted to come too. I told him to wait too."

Angela hugged her tiny friend. "Well, my offer still stands, I'll go get my credit card and be on the plane with you." Angie offered.

"No, can you just call or e-mail my professors? My schedule is on my hand held." Katie said weakly. "Tell them I'll be in touch." Katie sighed.

Craig kissed her again "You better get going through security." He gave her a last hug and walked her to the gate.

"I'll call!" She said as she wiped away another tear and handed the officer her boarding pass.

The flight was at least on time. Katie couldn't sleep. She was hysterical with worry. Gram was 83. She was terrified that this was it. She was wiped tears away as the approached San Diego International.

True to his word her older cousin Adam waited by baggage claim. "Katie!" He yelled louder than her intended.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Adam, how is she?" Katie panicked.

"She's in ICU. Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital. Dad and Uncle Charlie are waiting on you." Adam's blue eyes were red rimmed with tears. He had obviously been crying, which was alarming to Katie. He was 24 years old, and she had never seen him shed a tear.

As the elevator opened to ICU, Katie spotted her aunt Tara in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Aunt Tara!" Katie ran over to her.

"Katie baby." Tara grabbed her in an embrace.

"Bill and Charlie are waiting on you sweetie." Tara spoke softly.

Tara walked Katie over to her Gram's room. Bill and Charlie were holding her hands.

"Uncle Bill? Charlie? Katie spoke softly.

"Kate." Bill walked over and hugged Katie tightly.

"How is she?" Katie asked with tears in her eyes.

"We need to talk to you Katie." Charlie led her away from Maggie's bed.

"What is it?" Katie asked looking over at Maggie's still form.

"Katie," Bill spoke calmly and slowly. "The stroke was really really bad. There is too much damage. She's gone. It's just the machine's now." Bill stroked her hair.

"Oh no, Gram, NOOO." Katie slid down into the floor.

Charlie picked her up holding her. "Kate, Katie, come on. Sweets don't fall apart. Not now, we need you. We need to let her go." Charlie was crying.

20 minutes later Bill and Charlie told the doctors that they were ready. The priest read her last rites. The nurse turned off the machines.

Tara, Julie, Bill, Charlie, and Katie stood around Maggie Scully, just as they had with Fox Mulder years earlier.

The beeps stopped and Katie crawled into the bed with her grandmother, the one that had acted as her mother for all of those years and cried.

They all shuffled back into Maggie's home that morning. Only this time, she wasn't there.

They were all exhausted. They were due back at the funeral home at 2pm to make the arrangements. Katie walked upstairs to her old room.

"Kate, do you want me to sleep in there with you?" her cousin Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be alone." Katie sighed.

"I'll come too. Let me grab a sleeping bag." Adam Scully offered.

"I'll make you a palet in there kids, or an air mattress. There's one in the garage." Tara offered. Katie only had a twin bed. She was little, so that was all she ever needed really.

"That would be nice." Katie said.

Bill and Tara blew up the air mattress in Katie's room for Matthew, Adam, and Katie. She laid in her old bed and the boys slept together on the air mattress. Even though they were all in there 20's, on this morning after the events of the night before, they felt like children.

"Sleep well." Tara said and closed the door. They all three slept better in each others company.

At noon, Bill Scully walked into Katie's room. All three of the cousins were still sleeping. He shook Katie Mulder.

"Kate, Kate baby, It's Uncle Walt, he wants to talk to you." Bill kissed her and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Katie asked groggily.

"Oh Kate, sweets. I am so sorry." Walter Skinner cried in the phone.

"Oh Uncle Walt, it's not a dream is it?" Katie cried.

"My flight leaves at 3. Monica and John are leaving at 5. We'll be there soon." Walter spoke softly.

"What's your flight number?" Katie gave the international 'I need a pen' sign to her uncle. He opened a drawer and handed her a pad and pen.

"1153 United?" Katie wrote. "Okay. I'll be there. I love you Uncle Walt." Katie said her goodbyes and began to cry again.

Bill Scullysat beside her and gathered her in his arms. "Do you want to come to the funeral home? Do you want to help with the arrangements?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, can I get a shower? What time is it?" She asked. She was so tired and jet-lagged it was as if time stood still.

"12:15, we have an hour yet." Bill looked over at his sleeping sons. What a nightmare this is.

"Okay, let me get in the shower." Katie sat up. She felt dizzy. It had been at least 20 hours since she ate.

She stumbled into the shower and tried to wash the day off of her.

25 minutes later she walked downstairs in jeans and a black sweater. Her hair was raked in a messy pony tail. She wore her comfy sneakers. While she was sleeping there had been an explosion of food in the kitchen.

"Who brought all this?" Katie asked in amazement.

"Who didn't?" Julie chuckled sadly. "You need to eat hon." Julie and Charlie had been married the year before and she was such a great fit for their family.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." Katie looked around. "Where is everyone?" When are we leaving?" Katie asked Julie.

"They are getting dressed I think." Julie said

As if on cue Charlie and Bill appeared from their respective hiding places.

"Ready Kate?" Charlie asked gently.

"Yes, who all is coming?" Katie asked.

"Just us." Bill smiled "Just her 'Kids' " Bill looked at her "She raised you too Katie."

"yeah, I guess she did." With that they all 3 made their way to the car and to Johnson's Funeral Home.

About 10 years prior, Maggie Scully had decided she wanted to be cremated. Her children were buried in DC, her husband in Maryland, but she lived in California, and she certainly didn't want her family having to ship themselves and her back east for burial. She opted to have her ashes sprinkled in the warm Pacific Ocean. She wanted them to add her name to the white stone that held her late husband's name.

The 3 agreed on this easily. They arranged for a Catholic memorial service at St. Mary's in San Diego for the following Monday. Soon the details were hammered out and the walked out into the mild fall air.

They drove to the airport to pick up Walter Skinner. Their reunion was emotional.

"Katie!" Walter discarded his bag to the ground and picked the girl up off the ground with his strong embrace.

"Oh God Uncle Walt." Katie cried.

There were many emotional reunions for Katie Mulder over the next few days. The Doggett's arrived the next morning, followed by Craig and Angela that afternoon.

The funeral took place on a cold November afternoon. There was a beautiful picture of Maggie at the front of the church. Her vivid green eyes were shining, and she was smiling as if she had just heard a great joke. Breathtaking flowers laid over every surface, candles glowed.

Father Richard Thomas conducted the mass. He knew Maggie from his congregation. Katie sat in between her Godfather and Craig. She rested her head on Walter Skinner's shoulder. Craig held her hand. She was soon asked to take the podium to eulogize her grandmother.

Katie faced the crowd of mourners and took a ragged breath. She closed her eyes and composed herself. 'This is for Gram' thought Katie.

"Hello. My name is Katherine Mulder, and I was Maggie's granddaughter." Katie took another shaky breath.

"My grandmother raised me after my parents died when I was 4. When I came to live here in California, some would think that it would be hard on me. Grandmothers aren't supposed to be parents. They are for 'FUN'. It was hard. I missed my mom and dad. But Gram filled right in. Not only did she have to replace my mother, but my father also. She baked cookies for the PTA bake sale, she threw slumber parties, she showed me how to drive a car, she worried, she loved, she prayed, she chased the boys away." Katie sniffed.

"She did this for 4 children before me, and never missed a beat by raising me too. These were supposed to be her golden years, but she turned around and raised me. I loved her so much." Katie began to cry

"Maggie Scully was beautiful, wise, smart, determined, strong, helpful, talanted, caring, there aren't enough adjectives to describe how wonderful she was." Katie wiped a tear away.

"On the 15th of November I not only lost a grandmother, but a mother, a father, and a best friend." Katie sobbed.

"I will miss her forever and ever. She is with my Grandfather, my aunt, my mama and daddy." Katie cried. "She is with me forever... I love you Gram." Katie whispered.

She looked out on the mourners and felt as if they were getting further away. The darkness closed in. She collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Craig got there first. "Katie, Katie honey, Katie." he said rubbing her face. "Wake up, Kate, you gotta wake up." Craig began to panic as the rest of the men gathered around.

"Sit her up" The funeral director offered.

They sat her up and her eyes began to flutter open.

"Waa.. What happened. Oh...No." Katie began to cry once she realized what she had done. "I'm so embarrassed." She whispered.

"Shhhh, It's OK. It's OK." Craig soothed.

"Come on girl." Walter helped her up.

They sat her back in the pew and one of the funeral directors brought her water. "It's OK. It happens sometimes." He soothed.

After everyone was assured that she would be OK, the rest of the funeral took place without incident.

The wake at Maggie Scully's former resident seemed to take an eternity. There were a sea of faces, all worried about the tiny redhead, all well meaning, all over-whelming to Katie.

At 5pm, the last of the mourners left and Charlie Scully shut the door. Only Bill, Tara, Julie, Matthew, Adam, and the DC visitors remained.

Angela and the Doggets departed for the hotel after a few assurances that they would be called if Katie needed anything. Walter stayed as well as Craig. She needed them.

Tara and Julie cleaned up the food, and left Bill, Charlie and Katie to talk. Craig and Walter were just sitting there. Trying to support her the best they could.

Katie put her head in Craig's lap. She intended to close her eyes for just a moment. She hated sleeping. For the briefest moment when she awoke, she forgot that Maggie was gone, and it was like losing her all over again.

Before she knew it she was fast asleep. Craig carried her upstairs and Walter got the bed ready for her. They all prayed she at least got some sleep. She wasn't eating, and they were all getting worried.

Walter departed for the hotel. He was going to be back in the morning to help the Scully's with whatever they needed. He was really becoming part if the family. He took such great care of Katie while she was at Georgetown.

Craig slept on the air mattress that the her cousins had slept on those first few nights. Given the circumstances no one cared. Bill and Tara camped out in the Guest room, and Charlie and Julie took the fold out sofa.

No one wanted to sleep in Maggie's room. It was just too much.

The next morning began early for everyone. Bill pulled out some of the left over bagels and cream cheese for breakfast. He made a pot of coffee. Katie found him staring miserably out the window.

"Uncle Bill?" Katie touched his shoulder. "You Ok?" Katie asked.

"huh? Yeah. Just thinking. I'll be Ok." Bill sighed.

"What needs to be done today?" Katie asked glumly.

"I know that you need to get back to DC for classes, so we need to decide what we're going to to with the house. At least for the short term." Bill sighed.

"Yeah. I don't know. I won't be back here until at least December. Then I'll still have one more semester until I graduate." Katie looked up at Bill. "Do you need me to start emptying my room out. There's not much in there, but I do spend summers here." Katie offered "Do you want to get it sold?"

"no, no. It will have to go into probate to her her name off of it. I am just worried about it sitting empty. Charie and Julie have their own home, and I think that this one is out of the way. Tara and I have lived in ours for a long time, I can't imagine leaving." Bill sighed.

"Well, can one of the boys use it? Adam? Mattie?" Katie asked.

"Maybe. I don't know." Bill rubbed his face.

"What about renting it? I am 21 now, and God knows where I am going to be after school. I am thinking about Graduate school. I just don't know..." Katie smiled. "This way at least people are in it. If we can wait until after the holidays to rent it out, I'll help you clear some of my stuff out." Katie offered.

"That's not a bad idea. Honestly Katie, I'd love for you to have it, but I understand if you don't. I know your just starting out. We'll figure it out." Bill squeezed her hand.

Walter Angela, and the Doggettsarrived later in the morning. They took Katie and Craig to lunch.Most of them were leaving that evening, so they wanted to spend a little extra time with her. She drove them all to the airport.

"I'll see you all on Monday!!" She kissed them each on the cheek.

"Call me Katie, for ANYTHING." John Doggettpushed her chin up. "Anything, you hear me girl?" John's eyes were rimmed with tears.

"I promise John, Mon, Angela. I love you!" Katie hugged them tight. Walter walked with Katie and Craig back to Charlie's car. He was leaving the next day. She was looking forward to a quiet evening.

Tara went through the mail that hadn't been touched since Maggie had died. She was going to have to make frequent trips here to keep up with the mail that Maggie would still get. Electric Bills, gas, etc. She came across a letter with a DC postmark.

"Huh" Tara opened the letter. It was from Craig Arnold. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was around. She knew that it was personal, but she couldn't help herself. She began to read the letter.

_**Dear Mrs. Scully,**_

_**I thought about calling you, or e-mailing you, but there is something so nice and old fashioned about a letter. **_

_**I am sure your wondering what I am up to. Well Mrs Scully, I love your Granddaughter. More than I love air, water, and life itself. I know that we are young, but I can't imagine my life without her. **_

_**I want to ask for Katie's hand in marriage. **_

_**I wouldn't want us to be married before we graduate, but I can't go another day without telling her how much she means. **_

_**We're coming home for Thanksgiving, and I want to ask her then.**_

_**I anxiously await your reply.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Craig Arnold.**_

Tara dropped the letter. Oh poor sweet Craig. She quickly ran upstairs to search for Charlie. This was a Charlie problem.

Charlie Scully looked through his mother's desk looking for a pen. He needed to write some of those thank you'swhile it was still fresh in his mind. Then he needed to call and have the paper stopped, see if the death certificate copies were ready... So much to do, for all of them.

"Charlie?" Tara asked softly.

"Yeah, in here." he called.

"I need your help...look at this." Tara handed Charlie the letter.

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "Oh God."

"Poor Craig." Tara whispered.

"We need to tell him." Craig whispered back.

"You think?" Tara questioned.

"Yes, he'll have no way of knowing that she never got it. Plus, we need to give him our blessing." Charlie smiled with a tear in his eye.

"First things first, you know who we need to tell..." Tara began.

"Walter and Bill. Ugh - Bill." Charlie gulped.

"He's been better." Tara said tentatively.

"Lead the way sis!" Charlie joked.

They located Bill hauling the trash to the curb.

"Bill!" Tara shouted. "We need to see you." Tara motioned inside the garage.

"Now what?" Bill muttered.

Bill ducked into the garage. "What' wrong?" Bill whispered.

"Look at this." Tara handed Bill the letter.

His face dropped.

"Did mom see this?" he asked Tara and Charlie.

"No I opened it." Tara said sadly.

"Well, let's find Walter. We need to give this man a blessing!" Bill smiled.

Tara grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth. "God I love you Bill!" Tara smiled.

Katie, Walter and Craig walked through the back door.

"I've got to take a shower. I'll be down in a little bit, tell Julie and Tara I'll help with dinner. They've been killing themselves." Katie kissed Craig and putterd up the stairs.

Tara, Charlie, Julie, and Bill rounded the cornor and grabbed Walter. Craig went to call his parents.

"Walter, we need to show you something!" Julie handed him the letter just as she had been just a few minutes earlier.

"What's thi..." Walter trailed off.

His face broke into a watery smile.

"Let's go find Craig shall we, Katie's in the shower, we might have 15 minutes or so." Walter led the way to the deck.

Craig was sitting in one of the patio chairs on Maggie's deck. He was talking to his mother about Katie.

"I'm just worried. She's still not eating Mom. And after that thing at the funeral..." Craig trailed off when he saw Walter with the Scully's in tow.

"Hey Mom, I am going to have to call you back. Love you too." He shut his phone.

"Is everything OK?" Craig looked at them with worry on his face.

"Everything is fine Craig." Tara smiled.

Tara handed Craig the letter. "I found this. I am afraid it was unopened." Tara smiled sadly at him.

"Oh, no. I was afraid, I just.." Craig looked at his hands.

"What we're here to say is you have our blessing." Charlie smiled at the young man.

"You always have." Bill followed.

"Oh, oh my God." Craig teared up a little. "I have the ring. I wasn't sure what was going to happen with Maggie, and just in case, I just... I would love to ask her, but is it too soon.."Craig bit his lip.

"I think that she would love it." Walter smiled. "I know I would." He laughed.

"Ok," Julie added "Let's huddle up here!" She motioned for them to gather around.

"Let's start with dinner.." She giggled.

Katie padded down the stairs. It was quiet. "Hello??" She called.

She walked into the kitchen. "hello??"

"Kate!" Julie called. "Did you get everyone off?"

"Yeah. They were so so sweet for coming out here." Katie smiled.

"Well, they love you. We all do." Julie smiled. "Speaking of which, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure Jules, what is it?" She asked.

"Well withall of this left over meat, I was going to make a stir-fry, but there isn't any good soy sauce. I guess Chinese wasn't Maggie's thing." Julie smiled. Her Chinese mother and father attributed to Julie's love of good Chinese stir fry, with authentic ingredients.

"Oh, I remember that market that your aunt has. Do you want me to go get a bottle for you?" Katie offered.

"Please, I would, but I am right in the middle of cleaning out this fridge." Julie motioned to the refrigerator behind her.

"No problem! I'll see if Craig wants to come with.." Katie started.

"Oh, he's out there with Charlie trying to get the ladder down." Julie motioned.

"Oh, well just tell him I'll be back in a minute." Katie smiled glumly grabbing her keys and walked out the back door.

Julie grabbed the phone and called her aunt. "She's on the way Auntie. Just give us 45 minutes? Call when she leaves." Julie giggled.

Her aunt loved the Scully's and loved a romantic story even more. Especially with all that they had been through that week.

Katie pulled up to the Chinese market that was owned by the Chen's. They were the nicest people and loved Charlie with all of their heart.

"Miss Katie!" Louise Chen cried.

"LuLu!" Katie hugged the small woman.

"Oh Miss Katie, how are you? I know yesterday was so hard for you." Louise rubbed her red hair.

"Oh, thanks for coming. You know Gram loved you. " Katie smiled.

"Oh, she was such a good woman Katie. She was so proud of you." LuLu sighed.

The two chatted for 20 minutes. Katie was getting a bit antsy. LuLu loved to talk, but she was tired, and ready to get home to Craig and her pillow.

She helped find the sauce Julie wanted. She refused to take money from Katie.

"Oh, but Katie, could you help me for a second?" She asked slyly.

"Sure LuLu what is it?" Katie asked.

"It's my knee. It's been bothering me, and I can't get these boxes off the shelf. I have the ladder all set up." Lu Lu smiled.

"Sure thing." Katie smiled.

After 15 minutes all of the boxes were down off of the shelf. Katie kissed LuLu on the cheek and walked out of the store sauce in hand.

"The bird has flown the coo coo nest." Louise chattered into the phone.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"The bird, she's flown." LuLu said.

"HUH?" Charlie sputtered

"Katie, she's on the way! Jeez." LuLu sighed.

"Thanks Auntie. We owe you one. Love you!" Charlie hung up.

"She's on the way!!" Charlie Screamed

Katie walked in the front door of the home she grew up in. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hello? Jules?" Katie called.

"We're out here Kate!" Julie called.

"What?" Katie was confused. It was 7pm, dark and chilly, why where they all hanging out on the deck?

She put the bottle on the counter and opened the sliding glass door.

She gasped.

There were candles on every available surface. There was soft music playing. Her family were standing in a little group off to the side. Bill stepped forward.

"Katie. This is for you, but wait to open it." Bill smiled and placed a small box in her hands as the rest of her family walked inside. Craig grabbed her hand.

"Katie, I know that his has been an unbelievably hard week for you. I know how much you loved your Gram." He lifted her hands to kiss them.

"Open the box." He smiled.

Katie small box with shakey hands. There was a letter on top.

Katie read the words that Craig had written to her grandmother the week before.

"Craig?" She cried.

"Katie, she didn't get to see the letter, but everyone else did." Craig kissed her hand once more.

"Oh Craig." She cried again.

"Open the box." He whispered.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring in a antique setting.

"Katie, she didn't get to see the letter, but she did give me our ring the last time she came to see us. She said that when I was ready to give it to you, to let her know." Craig smiled.

"Oh God." Katie sobbed.

Craig dropped to one knee.

"Katherine Margret Mulder. I can't live without you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you marry me?" Craig chocked.

"Yes, God Craig yes." She whispered clutching the velvet box.

He stood up and kissed her. He slipped the ring on her tiny left finger. It was a perfect fit.

Suddenly a whoop of happiness was heard from the kitchen.

"Guess we had a few spies?" Katie laughed.

She looked in the kitchen window to see Charlie and Julie hugging each other. Tara was hugging Walter and Bill was slapping Walter on the back. In the back, she was sure she saw her parents. Smiling and laughing right beside Maggie.

"I love you." Katie whispered.


End file.
